


The curious crusade of fallen angel Yohane

by Drkaihusky



Series: Kai's AU's no one asked for [6]
Category: Love Live! - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Highschooler shenanigans, Music is lurking tho, Yoshicutie, Yoshiko is hoplessly gay, You is a delinquent, Zura - Freeform, beach hunk, beachie books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: Yoshiko used to be a highschooler loner with a unique set of interests. At least, until she out of nowhere fell for a cute booknerd.





	1. I don't know! I randomly picked it up!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to stay in character lmao but alternate universe has broad options

Yoshiko wasn't really what you'd call, a very sociable type. The "normal" students avoided her. Not that any other grouping wanted to be associated to her. Not that she minded... She liked being left alone. Although, some immature people loved making fun of her interests with...  **The occult.** They called her names. Yoshiko found it annoying and a waste of time. But she would never admit the hurt she felt. Never. That's the secret to being strong, right? She at least found solace in chatrooms here and there on this plaform, _Moonlight._ It's regulars were the closest to friends she had and, according to her stubborn self, ever will have.

**Itzjoke: Hello there, my lemonz~!**

**Diafragm: Please, use the right spelling! ;o;**

Yoshiko chuckled at the daily antics. 'These two again, hm?' She thought to herself. Mari and Dia being... Well, Mari and Dia.

**Yohane: The old married couple vibe is high.**

**Sealife: Hahahaha ikr**

**Diafragm: Wait, what?**

**Itzjoke: Awwwe~!**

**Itzjoke: Yo Umi!**

**Diafragm: ???**

**Sealife: Hello :D**

Yoshiko leaned on her elbow while holding her phone in front of her face. She smiled. Umi went to college in the nearby town. They used to hang out sometime ago. She was cool. She didn't know much about the others, apart from their ages. She yawned. Bedtime.

 

 

'How the shiz did I get up here?' She thought. All of the other students' eyes were on her. Her signature cape felt itchy as her social anxiety kicked in. She held the cheap, worn out guitar. 'C'mon! Sing something!' An older girl shouted encouraging her. Yoshiko gulped and looked through the crowd. Suddenly, eyecontact established. Yoshiko stared et her, the girl from earlier. Her heart stopped. What was she doing here?

 

**A few days ago**

Yoshiko walked to her next class. Some other students weren't looking where they were walking and bumped into her, making her trip. Her messenger bag slipped off her shoulder and fell next to her, books sprawling on the floor. The other students got angry. 'Hey, you rat,  watch where you're going!' One of them spat. Yoshiko frowned slightly a,d internally groaned. She ignored her and reached for her books. Not to the liking of the bumpers. Kamijou, the girl who she was currently ignoring, stepped on her hand. Trapped between the shoe and the book, her hand was being crushed. And at the sound of the evil giggles and chuckles, it was being crushed for fun. 'You got some nerve, weirdo.' Yoshiko tried not to hiss out in pain. But her face most likely decieved her. She was doomed. 'Hey!' A voice suddenly shouted. A rather petite girl smacked with her book onto Kamijou, who had to duck away and release Yoshiko's hand. She placed herself in between Yoshiko and the group, glaring at the latter. 'You want some more?' Yoshiko was amazed at the angry sound coming out of a girl that small. Not that Yoshiko herself was a giant... But still. They walked off, getting the memo. Yoshiko quickly gathered her books and got up. 'Th-thanks...' She muttered. 'Are you ok?' The girl asked. Her face made Yoshiko blush like a tomato. So, to compose herself, she looked down a bit, but the effect those boobs had... Yoshiko looked back up at the face and knew she was fucked. 'Y-yeah, thanks.' And then she had run off to class. The girl, no doubt confused as fuck, stayed behind.

 

**Back to present time**

Yoshiko looked at that girl. She had been on her mind ever since that incident. She gulped once more. 'What should I sing then?' She blurted at the girl who yelled at her to sing, not breaking eyecontact with book-girl once. 'I don't know, Garden of glass?' She shouted back at Yoshiko, getting a few others to cheer for that. 'Oh... Allright then...' Yoshiko starten strumming the guitar softly. Her voice sounded soft and spread out, getting everybody to shut up. She hit that chorus with a louder voice, surprising not just herself, but also the others. Yoshiko felt great, her anxiety nowhere to be found. Book-girl was still looking directly at her eyes, making Yoshiko feel funny on the inside. Yoshiko finished the song and the crowd congratulated her. Earning her a few highfives. Yoshiko confusedly thanked them, while the girl made her way over to her. 'Hey...' Yoshiko immeadiatly looked into her eyes. A pause. 'Hey...' Yoshiko said back. The crowd eventually left, leaving the two of them alone. 'I never had the chance to ask for your name.' Yoshiko chuckled awkwardly. 'Yeah... Sorry. Yoshiko, Tsushima Yoshiko...' 'Kunikida Hanamaru, zura.' Awkward silence. 'How did you get up there?' Hanamaru suddenly asked. 'Up where?' Yoshiko blurted. 'The guitar thing, zura!' 'Oh... Eh... I don't know!' Yoshiko went red again. 'I was walking and suddenly I picked up the guitar and BOOM. Crowd.' She explained with big hand gestures. Hanamaru chuckled. 'It was amazing though.' Yoshiko saw a soft blush on her cheeks. Hanamaru kissed her cheek. 'See you later, zura!' Now it was her who left a confused Yoshiko behind. Yoshiko totally did **not**  stare at her ass. She didn't! Maybe... Yoshiko burried her red face in her free hand. 'What just happened...'


	2. Hiding in the library was a terrible idea

**Yohane: Something happened today**

**Diafragm: Are you ok?**

**Yohane: Idk**

**Itzjoke: Something magical?**

**Yousoro: lmao Mari**

**Diafragm: This isn't the time for jokes...**

**Yohane: Hahaha maybe...**

**Itzjoke: OOH! TELL ME MOAR!**

**Sealife: Oh my**

**Yohane: Ehe... Well, I the fallen angel was blessed with a kiss from a Goddess...**

**Itzjoke: NO WAY OMG**

**Diafragm: Woah!**

**Yousoro: Who is the 'Goddess'?**

**Itzjoke: Yea! SpILL**

Yohane blushed. These people...

**Yohane: Her name is Zuramaru I think...**

Actually she wasn't too sure. That girl made her brain numb. Oh... Her lips were so soft. Yoshiko wanted it to happen again so bad she wanted to die. The others chatted more and Mari made jokes, annoying Dia. Yoshiko chuckled, but her thoughts trailed to cute bookgirl...

 

Yoshiko just wanted to pee. She didn't need this. She just went to the restroom. She kept running. What the hell was Kamijou even doing, beating a girl up in the room one went to pee and shit in? 'I WILL END YOU!' Kamijou shouted. Yoshiko squeaked and slided around the corner. She somehow stumbled in the library, running to hide behind the desk of a confused teacher. Kamijou barged inside. 'TSUSHIMA, GET HERE!' She spat. Yoshiko gave the attending teacher puppy eyes. 'You! Get out! This is a damn library, not the marketplace!' Kamijou went outside, cursong loudly. 'What was that all about?' The teacher asked. 'I just went to the bathroom, she was beating up another student...' The teacher raised an eyebrow. 'Who was she?' Yoshiko gulped. 'Kamijou, first year.' A voice said. Yoshiko turned her head. The girl from yesterday's guitar thing! 'Ah, Watanabe... You know her?' The teacher asked. 'Yep. One of those flashy first years, thinking being a delinquent is cool and bullying people is too.' Watanabe cracked her knuckles. 'They are pathethic.' She held out her hand to Yoshiko. 'Watanabe You, second year.' Yoshiko shook it. 'Tsushima Yoshiko, first year.' You smiled. 'Guitar Hero! It's you!' She ruffled through Yoshiko's hair. 'Hey! Stop that!' You chuckled. She smiled at Yoshiko. 'Let's be friends.' Friends? Yoshiko stared at her. 'Sure.' She blurted. Did she really...? Well she did. You grinned. 'Allrighto~!'

 

Turns out, her new friend Watanabe You, is an actual delinquent herself. Cutting class to smoke on the roof... Beating up people after school. But she was kind to Yoshiko. They sat on the roof together during break. 'Yo, Guitar Hero, how are things with your hot girlfriend?' Yoshiko nearly spit out her food. 'Ahaha what are you talking about?' She tried. You gave her a sneaky grin. 'C'mon... The girl that came to see you after your big debut!?' Yoshiko flushed. 'Oh...' You teased her about it some more when she finally confessed what had occurred. Yoshiko was very red and very embarrassed. But she also liked this... Having a friend... It was new material, but it really wasn't that bad. After school, the two of them went tiwards the library to hang out. A wild, angry Kamijou appeared in the hallway. Yoshiko went pale. Kamijou lunged forward to her, but You blocked her. She wacked Kamijou against the wall. 'Guitar Hero, go! I'll handle this!' Yoshiko stuck up her thumb and hid in the library again, running behind a few bookshelves. She didn't really watch where she was going. Yoshiko ran straight into someone. A book flew up in the air. Yoshiko fell on top of this person. The book descended and hit her head. 'Ow... I'm sorry... Are you ok-' She froze. 'Zuramaru!'

a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Itzjoke' is Mari  
> 'Diafragm' is Dia  
> 'Sealife' is Umi  
> 'Yohane' is Yoshiko  
> 'Yousoro' is You


	3. All I wanted was- Oh my goodness!

'Hi, zura.' Yoshiko didn't move. She looked down in those beautiful eyes. 'Hi...' Yoshiko mumbled back. Hanamaru was buting her lip. It drove Yoshiko totally bonkers. Yoshiko cupped her face. A soft blush appeared on Hanamaru's cheeks. She started to lean down and- 'Guitar Hero, coast's clear!' Yoshiko internally groaned. Way to spoil the moment... She got up and the delinquent walked up to them. 'Oho! I see!' You grinned. 'Should I go wait outside?' She chuckled, seeing Hanamaru still on the floor. 'Yes please, zura.' Yoshiko helped her up. You saluted them. 'Yousoro~!' And then she walked off. Yoshiko stared. That did sound familia- Hanamaru was in front of her. Smirking mysteriously. She playfully hit Yoshiko on her head with the book. 'Payback.' She teased. Yoshiko blushed. 'I- Eh... Wanted to know if-' Hanamaru pulled her closer by the collar of her shirt and kissed her. Yoshiko closed her eyes and got lost in the moment. God, she was gay as heck. Hanamaru pulled away with the huge smirk still being there. She winked and left Yoshiko standing there like an idiot between the bookshelves. 'Oh my goodness...' Was all Yoshiko could muster after the girl disappeared. She shook her head awake. A few other students gave her flustered looks. Yoshiko awkwardly laughed. She exited the library. Watanabe waited for her outside. 'Oh dear, you look like you got hit by a bus.' Yoshiko touched her lips. 'More like by a Goddess...' She muttered. You bursted out in laughter. She handed a worn out guitar bag to Yoshiko. 'What's that?' Yoshiko asked. 'No idea, some random student told me to give it to you. Something about it suiting you or something.' 'Oh...' Yoshiko took it. Even if she absolutely didn't believe the excuse for shit.

 

Yoshiko checked the chatroom. She had a private message from- Yousoro?

**Yousoro: You know, for some reason I knew it was you at school**

**Yohane: What is this?**

**Yousoro: It's funny that we are schoolmates hahaha**

**Yousoro: It's me, Watanabe.**

**Yohane: This is weird... But also, it's... Nice**

**Yousoro: Awwwwe~**

**Yousoro: What happened with Goddess girl tho?**

 

Yoshiko told her. They had a nice, friendly conversation. Yoshiko decided that having a friend was ok. She felt like trusting You. Her eyes cought the guitarbag. She took it out and examined it. She strung a few strings. It made such nice sounds. Mari would've referred to it as "earporn". She chuckled as she imagined Dia's horror. 

 

Yoshiko walked with a determinded pace towards the library. She had told You to wait for her outside the building. She walked inside and spotted her. She was reading. Yoshiko found her so beautiful. But there was no time to get distracted! She came here for one reason! Payback. She walked up to her. 'Hey, zura-' Yoshiko cut her off by pulling her in to plant a kiss on the confused girl. Yoshiko felt Hanamaru's arms going around her neck as they kissed. Was that an embarrassed whimper? Yoshiko pulled back. Her face had a cute blush. She was panting heavily. Yoshiko suddenly felt her courage die. She flushed redder than a tomato. 'Eh... Bye!' She awkwardly made her leave. You raised an eyebrow when she ran outside. 'It went horribly?' 'No. Let's go!' Yoshiko walked towards the gate. The delinquent looked at her friend and shook her head. Yoshiko was quite something...


End file.
